


Bonnie and Clyde

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, can't apologize for it, enjoy the smut, much smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: When you discovered you were a meta-human you knew who you had to go to. The villainous, deadly Eobard Thawne took you in as an apprentice, but before you knew it, you were much more than his sidekick.





	Bonnie and Clyde

The first day you discovered you were a meta, you knew what you had to do; you had to find Eobard Thawne. For a super villain, he wasn’t hard to track down so long as you knew who to ask. A few rabbit holes later and you managed to arrange a meeting with the master speedster.

He sat across from you at a dingy dive bar on a Saturday night. The music thudded in your ears, or maybe it was just your heart as a masterful killer sat, staring you down with piercing blue eyes. You were surprised to say the least; he seemed much less threatening than you had anticipated. He had soft blonde hair that laid neatly slicked back aside from a few slipping strands which sat in wisps across his forehead. His face was stern but he smiled at you when you had sat down, a tilted smile that creased his blue eyes. The dimple in his chin was incredibly distracting, appearing whenever he grinned. He was clad in black leather from head to toe, even his hands were covered in black gloves. Yet still you remained on edge as he stared you down.

“You went through so much work to find me so this must be important. If it isn’t important and you’ve gotten me to travel to sit in the greasiest bar in town, well, your night will not end so nicely.”

You attempted to maintain a calm demeanor, sitting with your hands clasped in front of you. “I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet with me. I have a certain skill set that I believe may be of value to you. While in my spare time I already work as a contract assassin, I’ve discovered I can work twice as well now that I can do this.”

You sat back, posing slightly as your entire physical being vanished along with your clothing. You appeared again in a blink with a half smile upon your face, sitting next to Eobard this time. “Fun trick, isn’t it?”

Eobard twisted in his seat, looking at you with great intensity, “well now, that is quite unique, isn’t it? But you know, I have to ask, why did you seek me out? You are perfectly capable all on your own, what would make you think that you may be of some value to me?”

“That’s the thing,” you sat back in your own seat, leaning back a bit, “I don’t need you and you don’t need me. This much is incredibly evident, yet I believe by working together we could accomplish significantly more than we ever could alone.”

Eobard leaned back, gloved hand stroking his chin as he thought. You watched him intently as he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up just enough for a few more strands to fall from their coif and across his face.

“You make a compelling argument, y/n. I’m willing to take you on for a time, perhaps. But if you screw up, even just a little bit, I hope you know that I will not just end your career, but I will end everything else about you.”

You leaned forward, extending your hand, “you have yourself a deal, sir.”

He took off his gloves and gripped your hand. The moment he touched you you could feel your heart flip. From that point on, you became the Bonnie to his Clyde. Wherever Eobard went, you were sure to be close behind. The chemistry was instant upon the handshake. Following the deal, Eobard immediately wanted to take you out and see what you were capable of. Invisibility soon became more of a gift than you or he could have anticipated. In one evening, you managed to stab, snipe, and beat everyone who Eobard had pointed out to you that owed him one thing or another.

Eobard, who watched men fall at your hand, quickly grew eager and raced you back to his home. He had practically thrown you against the wall as his mouth devoured every inch of your body. You gasped for air as his hand clasped around your throat, his face hot against yours as he whispered “you’re mine now” in your ear.

You moaned loudly as his fingers traced down between your legs, his hand vibrating inside you. You climaxed like you never had before, your knees collapsing beneath you. Eobard refused to stop at this point, throwing you down on the bed while your body still convulsed from the stellar orgasm. He flipped you onto your stomach and took you from behind, his cock ramming into you over and over. Your fingers stimulated your clit as his thrusts grew quicker and harder. He finally pulled out, finishing across your chest. You smiled wickedly as you pulled him back down to you, feeling him smile as well against your lips. Needless to say you both slept well that evening.

Eobard spoiled you regularly, always taking you out to the finest restaurants and the most expensive luxury shops. He would buy you whatever you glanced at for more than a moment. In a short period of time, you were laced with jewels and pearls, the finest silks and designer clothing. You lived like a queen at the mercy of your king. You were the power couple the world never saw coming, wreaking havoc everywhere you went. Each step you took through town was in sync with your lovers as if your entire life had been leading up to the perfect connection.

Even when taking down mobs and hoards of police officers, you remained by his side, sneaking kisses and touches whenever you could manage. The both of you were like starved beasts waiting to feed whenever you got the chance. In the shops while you tried on clothing, Eobard would frequently phase through the doors, surprising you as you stood in your underwear. He would take you right then and there, demanding you to scream as loud as you could. You always obeyed his commands and were soon removed from the stores, which never stopped either of you for long, especially when money was no object in Eobard’s eyes.

From a business deal to the most intensive love you ever had, Eobard never ceased to surprise you. No man ravished you like he could, all meta powers aside. This is not to say your relationship was entirely sex, drugs, and rock and roll. In your quiet moments you would sit in the crook of his arm, head resting against his shoulder as he would tell you how much he loved you. He ran his hand through your hair as you closed your eyes, listening to the hum of the Speedster’s heart.

You equally showered him with love, often finding sneaking up on him, silently, and placing a gentle kiss on his neck. At first it would surprise him, but he soon adjusted and started to expect it whenever he showed up. You greeted him each morning with a kiss and a snuggle, or other mornings you would wake him up by straddling him and running your hands across his sleeping face until he woke up, always excited at the sight of you on top of him.

On one evening, for old times’ sake, you returned to the dark and dingy dive bar where you had first met, dressed again in black leather and you in your favorite outfit, you settled in the same dark corner seat, drinking and reminiscing. You gazed once again at the menacing figure in front of you; this time there was no fear in your eyes and no hesitation in speaking with him. He was truly your everything and you were his.

As you watched him from across the table, the quirky, crooked smile graced his face. He stood suddenly, extending his hand to you, “I have an idea, let’s get out of here, alright?”

You didn’t hesitate to take his hand, “lead the way.”

Holding onto you he sped off, the world blurring around you as you buried your face into his chest to avoid the pain of the wind against your eyes. In no time at all you arrived at the top of the tallest building in Central City. You gazed out across the lighted buildings and rushing cars below. You looked back at Eobard, eyes wide. You could see the reflections of the city lights in his own eyes as he stood back with his arms crossed as if he were admiring a piece of art.

“You are not typically the romantic type, Eo. What’s the occasion?” You questioned, eyeing your speed god mischievously.

“No occasion, just a nice evening to admire the view.” He looked you over with a grin, “Though I get to admire it every waking moment.”

You threw your arms around his neck, kissing him firmly on the lips with a smile, “you’re so sweet, but what’s the ulterior motive?”

He rolled his eyes, the grin still in place, “no motives this time, love” he crooned “just a moment alone. No chaos, no drastic murders, robberies, or anything. Just you, me, outside and alone.”

He grazed your neck with his lips sending a chill down your spine. You gripped the back of his jacket as he bit down gently, his hands tracing up and down your body. It was true, you had both been incredibly busy, and the alone time over the city was the perfect thing to put you in the mood.

You huffed as he slid your top up over your arms. He removed the leather jacket and the white t-shirt hidden beneath. You clutched his arms, his head resting against yours. No words were spoken, but the intensive love you felt in your chest was enough as he pulled you into him. You laid kisses across his chest as his hands wandered across your body. You knelt down in front of him as he removed his pants. You took his cock into your mouth, feeling his body arch as your tongue swirled across the tip. His hands rested on top of your head and the back of your neck as he he moaned. The sounds of his moans and knowing that currently you had him under your control drove you wild as you stroked him, your mouth continuing to move in rhythm with your hands.

He pulled you up from your position, unable to withstand the anticipation any longer. He pushed you up against the wall of the roof, your view of the city was barely acknowledged as your vision blurred with the pleasure from Eobard coursing through your body. The sensations of skin against skin, lover against lover; the hot tingles of sheer ecstasy had you shouting from the rooftops most literally. Eobard’s warm body pressed so firmly against yours as he ejaculated inside of you, intense grunts escaping his lips, leaving the both of you breathless.

You could hear the sounds of security approaching the top of the roof as you both collapsed in a heap on the ground. You took his hand, invisibility being a shared event, both vanishing as the door of the rooftop burst open. The two reporting security guards with their flashlights looked around frantically for the two hooligans fucking on the rooftop. Much to their confusion and dismay, they found only two piles of discarded clothing. They grumbled something about kids these days as they went back down the steps to see if they could find the culprits.

As your physical forms reappeared, you looked over at Eobard with a warm smile. Nothing made you happier than seeing your beautiful lover, the effects of sexual satisfaction plastered across his face. You leaned over, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“Shall we head home? We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” Eobard’s voice was rough and hoarse as he spoke.

You turned his head towards you, placing one more kiss upon his lips, “let’s go.”

The Bonnie to his Clyde, you felt like you were the unbeatable power couple. No bullet, however, would ever separate you. You were his queen, he was your king. You were the villainous duo the world would never see coming.


End file.
